Into These Arms
by DarthGrammar
Summary: An angry Jonathan goes to Outskirts. Little does he know that a certain blonde has joined him... JT. Takes place after 10.13.05 episode. Rating for mention of alcohol.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is my second GL fic. Hope you like it! Remember, reviews are like oxygen!

**Disclaimer: **It's all P&G's.

**Into These Arms**

"_Come into these arms again, and lay your body down…"_

_-Anomynous_

Jonathan heard a cheerful "Hi, Boss!" as he walked into Outskirts and hung his jacket on the coat rack. It was Ava… He said, "Ava, get me the drink that has the highest alcohol content in this bar." He sat down and laid his head in his hands, not wanting to hear Tammy tell him that she loved Sandy. It was lies, all lies… She could tell Sandy that she loved him, and she could tell Jonathan that, but at the end of the day, Tammy couldn't lie to herself.

He banged his head on the bar, shouting, "God damn it, Ava, where is that drink?"

She looked over at him. "I'm not making it for you."

_She's lucky that a potential witness just walked in, _he thought as he saw a girl enter the bar. He moved over one seat for her, and she whispered, "Thank you. " She placed her order with Ava and sat, waiting.

Jonathan studied her features. She had long, black hair- it was dyed or a wig, certainly. There was no shade of black that dark. A brown fedora covered her face, and she wore a thick coat and pants that covered most of her body. _Too bad, _he thought, _it looks nice from here. _

He cleared his throat, and she very slightly turned her head toward him, to acknowledge his presence. "So, what are you doing here this late?" he asked.

"Um- nothing." she squeaked out. Her voice was high- pitched and seemingly false.

Ava interrupted their conversation, saying, "Can I see your I.D.?" She took the I.D. and looked at it, her face contorting slightly, and then returned it to the girl, hiding a smile.

"Anyway, it's sort of… a love thing." she said.

"Oh… jeez, I know how you feel," he practically shouted. "You see- no, you wouldn't want to know."

"No, no- go on," she whispered again.

He shrugged as she took her first sip of vodka. "Okay… Well, there's this-"

"Girl." she finished for him.

"Yeah… Honestly, we just _belong _together. I have dreams… dreams of us growing old together and still whispering that we love each other. But it's no use. She keeps saying that she loves her boyfriend, and she doesn't! I know she doesn't! It's a lie… It's all a lie…" he said, trailing off into a whisper. "She loves me."

"How do you know?" the girl said, suddenly sounding quite defensive as she downed the glass.

"Everything she does. When I'm with her, she keeps saying, 'I can't do this, I can't, I just can't,' but we'll end up kissing… or even more. And she breaks my heart every time she lies to herself and goes back to _him_," he said, breaking into tears. Through his sobs, he whispered, "I love her. More than anything. I'll kill for her and I'll die for her. I'll move the earth if that's the way she wants it to be… and every time she cries, I just want to wipe her tears away and tell her, 'I love you, Tammy.'"

She moaned, "Owwww…." clutching one side of her head.

He chuckled lightly. "You can't hold your alcohol well, can you? Shouldn't have picked vodka."

"I just wanted to get away," she said, still in her false voice.

"From what?"

"From my life." she said, finally in her true voice, and fell to the floor in a drunken stupor.

Jonathan said, "Hey! Hey, you okay?" but he stopped as soon as he saw the blonde locks revealed by the fallen wig and the face of the girl whom he loved so much.

He yelled, "Ava!" As she came running to him, he said, "You saw her I.D…. you knew."

She smiled guiltily. "Yeah."

"Well, help me get her somewhere better than the floor!" he roared as he looked back on Tammy's face. She only looked asleep, like a peaceful angel. Jonathan tenderly slid one hand under her head and one behind the small of her back, lifting her gently into his arms. She stirred, and laid her head on his chest. _Ironic, _he thought. _People call me a monster, and I'm just afraid to touch her… _His thoughts now wandered to the girl he held. _You'll only be mine for a moment, and you won't even remember it… God, Tammy, I love you. I want to say it forever. I love you. I love you. I love you. _He placed a small kiss on her forehead, as if it could protect her from the cold morning light, and walked into the room that Ava had prepared.


	2. Once Again, She Is His

**A/N: **Hello everyone, and thanks again for reading and reviewing! As promised, a new chapter is ready to read. Review please; reviews are oxygen! And Sandy and Ava _are _married after all::maniacal laughter:

**Disclaimer: **If I owned it, I'd be writing better stories for it. And the title, as well as a quote, is from Phantom of the Opera, which isn't mine either.

**Chapter Two- Once Again, She Is His**

She awoke in a small room. She was lying on a couch, with a blanket over her and a small shaft of sunlight coming onto her face and casting a silhouette onto her cheek. As Tammy lifted herself up, a great pain rang through her head and into the narrowest crevices of her body. Her memories of the night before rushed back… _Oh, God, _she thought. _I came here and got drunk. I must have passed out… _She slumped back onto the pillows, closing her eyes. _Good thing, too, _she thought as she heard the door creak open. She decided to feign sleep. Perhaps she could identify her captor. Her body tensed up as a cool hand lightly brushed her cheek. "Tammy?" the mysterious person said. At the first syllable of her name, she knew who had put her here. _Jonathan. _

His hand still rested upon her cheek, and a lone finger traced her lips. As she continued 'sleeping,' Tammy tried to keep the most sensual thoughts out of her head. _Stupid, stupid me! He knows it's me! Great job, Tammy. You want to get drunk for no good reason, and when you do, you choose the worst disguise. A wig, a fedora, and a heavy coat. Nice. _She stopped mentally chiding herself as a drop of something splashed onto her nose. Another, this one on her cheek. And one on her forehead. Ever so quietly, she heard the gentlest sobbing, and her heart ached so much it felt that it would burst. _He's crying for me… _And she felt as though she would weep herself. She stirred slightly and opened her eyes, thinking, _Play dumb, play dumb… _When she first saw his face, she gasped. All the sadness of the world seemed to be present in his eyes. As soon as Jonathan saw that Tammy was looking at him, he turned away from her, hastily wiping his eyes.

"Hi," he said quietly.

"Hello," she murmured, just as much, if not more, quietly than him.

He looked at her again, his red-rimmed eyes imprinted in her memory. "So, um… you got pretty drunk last night… Do you remember anything?"

"I remember you telling me that I couldn't hold my alcohol well." she said, laughing half- heartedly and stopping when she looked at him.

"You feel okay?" he asked.

"Um… yeah. Fine." she said quietly.

He whispered, "Well, I guess you can go then."

She shot up in surprise. "What?"

"Go on," he said painfully. "Go home. To Sandy…"

_Sandy. _She honestly wished that she had never remembered Sandy, who was probably worried sick about her right now.

Pausing, perhaps for dramatic effect, she said, "Do you really want me to go?"

He turned quickly, staring into her face. "How can you ask me something like that?" he roared. "I spilled my guts to you last night. You got drunk after a few shots of vodka and passed out. I carried you _in my arms_, and it was the only time I touched you that you didn't flinch since you found out who I was. You love Sandy. I get that. Now go."

When she didn't move, he collapsed, burying his face in his hands and screaming, "Go now! Go now, and leave me!" The sobs wracked his body, and his back heaved with the weight of the world.

She stood slowly due to her throbbing headache, and walked to where he lay. "Jonathan?" she queried in a loving tone. "Will you… will you let me stay?"

"You want to stay?" he said, lifting his head slightly.

She gulped. "I'll stay here, until you don't need me anymore… You said that I could save you. I'll do just that."


End file.
